


甜（上）

by Haz_ttz05



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05
Summary: 赫海校园ABO#白酒赫x草莓海#双校霸设定#日久生情过后的结晶(?)
Kudos: 3





	甜（上）

05发个言！第一次写ABO我都有点小激动哎嘿，文笔一般，更新也随缘，大家都凑合着看就好哎嘿。那我们开始正文！  
\---  
李赫宰较别人早分化，是个优质纯粹的白酒味A，是S校的风云人物，算是个校霸吧，但是不同于别的校霸的是性格不错学习不错，所以老师也对他开一眼闭一眼，加上所有事情都处理的非常完美，做事力度把握的非常好之余心狠手辣干脆利落，所以同学都巴不得跟他搞好关系。

那么他们口中的大漂亮李东海呢，是隔壁J校还没分化的小校霸，总是隔三间五就来找李赫宰打赌（其实就是找机会见李赫宰），心思简单的比清水还要简单，长的也机灵可爱，说实话，李赫宰还挺喜欢李东海的（所以才每次都答应还让着他）。李东海那一身结实的肌肉和暴躁的小脾气让大家，甚至是李赫宰，都没想到其实他会分化成一个超甜的草莓O，就没多想。  
\---  
今天大漂亮又来下战书了，他们约好下午在J校对外的篮球场见面，而输的一方可以答应赢家随意三个要求。每次这两位令男人甘拜下风女人一见钟情的风云人物打赌，总能引来不少人围观，这次也不例外。

“赫宰哥！终于让我找到你了！这是隔壁J校那钢铁芭比李东海给你的信！”圭贤气喘吁吁的跑过来，说着就把一张纸递给正在吸烟的李赫宰。“呼... 咱们大漂亮又来信了呀，看看哈这次又打啥赌... 打篮球？输了答应对方一个要求？行！爷陪他玩！”轻烟从上扬的嘴角飘出，绕着李赫宰那高挺的鼻梁混合着淡淡的白酒味渐渐四散，只见四处烟雾弥漫，为他精致的面孔更添上了一种朦胧。  
\---  
残阳染红了天空，绚丽的赤色把云朵金边衬托格外鲜明。室内，两人站在篮球场上尝试以眼神碾压对方，李东海只感觉腺体有点发胀，体内宛如一团小火正在悄悄燃烧，呼吸渐渐放大。

‘不会吧。’

李赫宰也发现身前的人眼神仿佛有点漂浮反常，这头有点担心，那头评判便吹响的哨子，只好紧盯着评判手里的篮球。

‘他真的没事吧，害，今天让着点他吧。’

评判再次吹起哨子，篮球被抛在空中，李赫宰凭着灵敏的身手很快就得到了主导权，并快速跨步前往李东海的篮板。因为激烈运动的原因，随着肾腺素飙升李赫宰白酒味的信息素骤然释出。

从比赛未开始到现在，李东海的意识变得逐渐模糊，身手更是比平常缓慢了不少，下身燃烧着的火焰蔓延到上身。

他喘着粗气跟着李赫宰的步伐，在李赫宰前面跳起伸手挡住了球。李赫宰倒也没想过李东海会突然在面前跳出来，失重地推着李东海软弱的肩膀撞上了篮球架上的软垫。

“哈...哈...”李东海渴求的呼吸声在李赫宰的耳边盘旋，他那双清澈的双眼充满了情欲，潮红的脸蛋搭在李赫宰的肩上蹭以求一丝的凉快，却越蹭越热。李赫宰把他的反应都看在眼里，便慢慢把信息素收起。

他抬手向小弟们示意结束比赛，很快大家也离开了，只剩下篮球场上紧贴的俩人。

李东海的手不知何时早已掀起李赫宰的运动卫衣，在李赫宰那结实的腹肌上游走。“你分化了？”李赫宰略带担心的问着。李东海腺体慢慢红肿，为了憋住信息素痛得他直流冷汗。

“赫...帮我...赫...难受...”，汹涌而出的草莓味瞬间充斥着整个室内运动场。  
\---  
李赫宰：李东海还是个omega？？？？


End file.
